Baby Trouble
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: The Special Operations Squad came back from a expedition and they brought a surprise: A BABY! Now, with a child on her heels, Petra will have to adapt between being a new mother and a soldier. But, this baby is special, more special than Eren, Mikasa, and Levi Combined. Read as this child grows up from a baby with soldiers to the key for Humanities success against the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was blazing over the titans forest as the Special Operations Squad (Levi Squad) was flying from tree to tree. It was another expedition for the survey corps and already they were taking casualties. Levi didn't understand why Erwin had to put together an expedition on THIS very day: cleaning day. He mentally noted to seriously kick erwins ass later after this. As he spun around and killed yet another titan, he noticed that they all began to converge on his location in a pack. He smirked and flew right at them, mentally counting the group of titans.

"10 big ugly ass titans. Meh, thats childsplay." He muttered as he flew under one of them, going up from its back and slicing its neck. He then spun around and killed the next 2 titans in a single strike. He then threw his blades into the 4th titans eyes, quickly sheathing 2 new blades while flying over the it and slicing its neck. After a few minutes, there was several titan carcasses steaming with smoke on the ground. Levi hung low enough from a tree so he could count. After counting them, he noticed there was only 9 carcasses.

"Where was the other one?" He though, but didn't notice a large hand coming at him. Before he could react, the titan fell down with a thud.

"CORPROAL, ARE YOU OK?" Petra Ral was noted to be a big mother figure with some of the survey corps members, escpecially with her squad. He was also noted to be very caring and a reliable person in the corps. But, when push comes to shove, she does not play around. Escpecially when titans are around and her teammates were in their crosshairs.

"I'm fine Petra, go ahead and find Oluo and Gunther. Those assholes are probably fucking up again." He said before flying onward. She sighed quietly and flew on, but quickly noticed something strange to her right. As curiosity got the better of her, she flew in that direction and went wide eyed at what she saw. 3 5meter titans were eating a couple of civilians and going through several carriages. Usually, she wondered why the hell people are living outside the walls in the 1st place, escpecially since it's forbidden too. But, she suddenly heard crying from one of the carriages. She immediately sprung into action, trying to save whoever was in that carriage.

After striking down the last titan, she sheathed both of her swords and ran inside the carriage. Nothing was inside except a couple of baskets and bread. She was about to leave to search until she heard a ruffling sound inside of the carriage. She sheathed on of her swords and made her way more inside the carriage until she noticed a basket with a blanket over it. She walked over, and saw something moving inside it. She gently moved the blanket and gasped.

A baby boy was inside the basket, with nothing more than a large white shirt covering his body. His age was around 1 or 2, give or take. He had blonde hair and looked frightened. When he opened his eyes, she was taken back. His eyes were a mix of silver and gold, and he just looked too damn adorable! But, he began to cry again, this time louder. Not taking any chances, she took him and flew away. She held him tightly and did not let go until she was sure that they were far away from that carriage sight.

"OI, PETRA. WHERE ARE YOU?" Oluo voice rang out as she heard the wiring sound of the 3DM gear from her other teammates.

"I'M HERE." She shouted as her teammates converged on her location. As they got her, they were all surprised to see a baby in her arms.

"Petra, where did that baby come from?" Gunther asked. Before she could have time to answer his question, a loud, horrid roar was heard. Followed by several large, thumping noises, and more roars. Since they had a child, they only had one option.

Retreat.

 **Time Skip: 3 hours**

It took a few minutes before the squad was able to reach their horses. It took another few hours for them to get back to the safety of the walls. Petra couldn't help but hold the baby close to her. She couldn't bear the thought of losing any one else in this expedition, especially a child. After mounting the horses at the stables, everyone went to Erwins office to explain their new "Situation." While walking there, petra was receiving stares from many recruits and other survey corps members, due to her carrying the baby. Levi could only mentally sigh as they reached erwins door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Erwin said as they entered and saluted him, except for levi and petra. Levi just nodded and leaned against the wall and petra just held the baby in her arms.

"Petra, where did that baby come from? I hope it isn't yours or levi's, considering that it would be a bad match." He said. Everyone snickered, and erwin received a glare from levi.

"COMMANDER, NO. He is not my child, and is not levi's child either. I found him outside the wall in a carriage. It seems as though his parents were eaten by titans and he was the only survivor." She said as the baby began to wake up from its slumber. It yawned slightly and opened its eyes. He looked around and looked right at commander. The commander smiled at the young child, but noticed his eyes.

"He has such beautiful eyes." The commander said. Petra smiled as she looked at the baby, and she cooed as he smiled at her.

"It seems he has imprinted on you petra. Would you like to keep him? Its either that or we throw him out." Erwin said. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy but he his look said otherwise.

"I-I'll take care of him commander." Petra said as the baby gurgled in his baby language. Erwin smiled and nodded.

"Alright, very well then. See if his parents left anything before their death and take him to Hanji so she can check him." Erwin said. Everyone nodded, saluted, and left.

"I hope to god Hanji doesn't turn him into a titan for gods sake." Levi muttered as they walked to her office. Gunther was looking around the basket as they walked.

"Hey, I found something." Gunther said as he lifted up a note. One word was written on that note:

Mickal

"So, thats the brats name? It could have been worse." Levi said as they stopped in front of hanjis office. Petra just knew one thing and one thing only.

Things were going to change...very drastically.


	2. Lunch

Hey guys, m4 here and I want to apologize for not writing in this fanfic for a while. I wanted to work on other fanfics for a while but I felt as though this fanfic needed to move foward. Also, I made an error in the 1st chapter, Mickal is actually 3 years old but he likes being carried around. So, anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

* * *

"AWW, he is soo cute!" Hanji said as she carried the baby. After the walk from Erwins office to Hanjis room, petra finally made it to the scientists lab. Now, hanji was known to have a 'soft spot' for the titans. Maybe an obsession with them, but she was a skilled squad leader. She also can joke around every now and then, but is serious about her work.

So, when Petra came with a baby in her arms, she was more than 'eccentric'. She was very livid.

"We found him in a carriage that was destroyed by the titans. We think his parents were killed by them as well." Petra said as Hanji set the baby down on a table and began to inspect him.

"It's good that you found him. He is so adorable!" Hanji said as she poked the boys nose, which set the baby into a fit of giggles.

"He looks very healthy to me. Who is taking care of him again?" Hanji asked. Petra smiled.

"Erwin said I could take care o..." She didn't finished her sentence before Hanji screamed in delight. Which cause the baby to cry in fright.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Its ok sweetie." Hanji said as she picked up the baby and began to hum a sweet tone. The tone made the baby stop crying before falling asleep.

"Hanji, what was that for?!" Petra whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you if I can help you raise him. I don't think the others would mind helping around with him." She said. Petra noticed a glint of excitement in her eyes. She mentally sighed and gave hanji a smile.

"Sure, why not?" She said. Hanji squealed in delight, but it caused the baby to cry again.

"I am in for a rough ride." She thought as she walked over to comfort the baby.

After the babies tantrum, and ritual of the changing of the diapers, Hanji sent a few recruits to trost to find some baby clothes. They were able to make do with a large shirt that they borrowed from a recruit. So, they were chatting about what to do when the boy was older until they heard the babies stomach growl.

"Hanji, what do he have for him to eat?" Petra asked as the boy began to cry from hunger.

"Not that much. I don't think we even have milk for him. But, he does have teeth, so he could eat some solid foods." She said. Just then, the recruits came back.

"We have the clothes your requested, Squad leader." They said as both of them handed her the bags and saluted before leaving.

"Before we head to lunch, lets see what will fit him best." Hanji declared as they both began to search through bags. Even though Petra was holding the baby, she was still able to look through the clothes. They were able to pick a blue shirt with black, cotton pants. As well as blue, baby shoes.

"Aww, he is so cute, I can just eat him up." Petra gushed as she hugged her new son. Mickal giggled in response and suddenly, they all heard a very loud growling noise.

"Looks like somebody is very hungry." Hanji said, while looking at the boy. Mikal just looked at them with a look or curiosity.

"Mama. I'm hungy." Mikal said to petra. The 2 girls were so shocked that petra almost dropped the baby.

I said **almost.**

"Did you talk sweetie?" Petra asked, still baffled at the fact that a 2 year old can talk. Mickal just smiled and said that one thing that petra was baffled to hear again.

"Mama!" He cried as he hugged the short lady. Petra stood still, like the whole world seemed to be frozen in time. Her eyes watered as she hugged her son tighter.

"Yes, sweetie. Mama is here." She said as hanji 'awwed' at the moment. Mickal then stared at hanji.

"Who are you?" He asked hanji.

"My name is Hanji. Can you say Hanji?" She asked the boy.

"Hungee?" It was more of a question than a statement but she took it non-the-less.

"You are too smart! Ooh, maybe I can teach you about titans!" She squeeled.

"NO!" Petra shouted as they began to walked to the lunch room.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

Once they made it to the lunch room, the rest of the Survey Corps was there as well. As they walked past the new recruits and other members, the weird looks couldn't stop. The murmuring also started, mostly about the same question.

When did Petra Ral get pregnant?

"Hanji, can you get our food? I have to hold onto him or it will be difficult to get my food with him." Petra said. Hanji nodded and went to get the food while petra sat down on an empty table. Mickal was looking over his shoulder at the new faces and strangers. They were all looking at him with the same funny look that he can't put his tiny finger on. Afraid of the new strangers, he buried his face into his mothers neck.

"Mama, I'm scared." He said with a wimper. His new mother looked at him and hugged him.

"What are you scared of sweetie?" She asked in a soothing tone.

"People are staring at me." He said. Petra giggled.

"It's ok. They are all nice and they won't hurt you. If they do, mama will do bad things to them." She said as Hanji brought their food. Mickals mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Easy boy, we'll feed you now." Hanji said as she began to eat. Petra set mickal on her lap and he began to eat his food. But, he ended up making a mess and petra was forced to clean him up and feed him. She didn't mind, it's just that the staring didn't stop. Hanji ate quickly and left, but not without saying good-bye first.

After petra finished feeding Mickal, she began to eat her food. Suddenly, she felt herself to have the need to pee. Badly. She couldn't bring a 3 year old to the bathroom with her, that's wrong. She looked around and noticed not that many people left in the lunch room. Feeling her urge getting bigger by the second, she was about to explode until a certain short, blonde came over.

"Corporal Petra, are you ok?" Christa asked. Christa Lenz was known to be a very gentle and caring person. (Also, "The hottest girl to step foot into the cadet corps." Which was said by reiner.)

"I'm fine Christa. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need to go to the bathroom for a moment. Can you please watch over my son while I am gone?" She asked as Mickal was staring at the new stranger in front of them.

"Of course." Christa said. Petra sighed in relief as she handed mickal over to christa.

"Thank you christa. I will only be gone for 5 minutes. See you later." She said as she ran to the bathroom. Christa sat down as the baby looked at her.

Mickal was curious about this new stranger. He didn't know what to make of her. What is it about her that is making him feel all...warm and bubbly? She did look very nice but he wanted his mother more than anything. Christa looked down at the boy when she heard whimpering.

"Oh, it's ok. Don't cry little angel, mama will be back soon." She said to the boy but it did not calm him one bit. Before the dam of tears would break, christa began to hum in a sort of lulliby way. The boy stopped whimpering and listen to her. He immediately began to feel tired and fell right to sleep. Christa couldn't help but 'awwed' at the child. He was just so cute when he was asleep. She felt a small pang of jealousy to petra because she was taking care of an adorable little baby. The baby looked to be around the 1 or 3 year range of age.

"Thank you again chista." Petra said as she came back. Christa smiled as she handed the baby back.

"It's not trouble at all. Have a good day Petra." Christa said as she turned around and left. Looking at the sound asleep baby, a thought went through her head.

'Where is he going to sleep?'

 **AAAAAANNNDDDD DONE! Like I said guys, I am sorry for not updating in a while. I had so much stuff to do, but I am back. Anyways, please leave a review, like, and a subscription for more to come! This is M4A1andbarretts signing off.**


End file.
